Second Stage Children
Second Stage Children (セカンドステージチルドレン) are made up of special children possessing unique power. They appeared for the first time in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Main Members *'Saryuu Evan' *'Garshya Wolfein' *'Vanfeny Vamp' *'Fei Lune' *'Zanark Avalonic' *'Feidas members Info (Chrono Stone) A New Threat The Second Stage Children were mentioned briefly in the episode 2. As El Dorado said, some of these children belonging to the organization called Feida are currently in a war with those, and are descended from talented soccer players, which is the main reason why El Dorado wants to eliminate soccer, so that they can stop the war opposing them to Feida. It was said by Gouenji in the episode 7 that he and Senguuji Daigo, with the help of the ''Helper X, created the Fifth Sector in order to find children who are able to suppress their time. In return of, Helper X gave them a financial help for their organization. Then, he said Tenma is one of these children. Three Kingdoms Era Later in the anime, at the end of the episode 25, a mysterious white-bearded figure said to Zanark, after he suddenly "exploded", that his power was on the verge to awake into the one of a Second Stage Children. Shogunate Era In the episode 29, the mysterious man appeared again, watching the match opposing Raimon to Zanark Domain. As the match finished, Zanark wanted to give the Chrono Stone to Raimon, in which Endou is imprisoned, but the mysterious man grabbed it and disappeared. At the end of the episode, Zanark and the mysterious man appeared again; Zanark asked him why he grabbed the Chrono Stone, in which he answered it was a necessary thing as Zanark couldn't understand how it has an important value. Then, a boy appeared and added that Zanark didn't understand his own power yet, and that he was qualified as a member of Feida. Jurassic Era In the episode 34, the Second Stage Children physically appeared for the first time, led by the mysterious boy now known as SARU, along the mysterious white-bearded man and others members of the organization. They entered in El Dorado's headquarters, and SARU started to talk to the leaders. Then, he challenged Perfect Cascade to beat Matsukaze Tenma, and left. King Arthur's Era In the episode 37 and episode 38, SARU appeared again, watching Raimon and then, their match against Perfect Cascade. At the end of the episode 38, he appeared in front of Tenma and Aoi, and revealed his face. Aoi noticed he looked like Tenma, and SARU said he was called Saryuu Evan, but that people called him SARU. As he was about to tell them something, Tenma, Aoi and the whole Raimon team was teleported into one of El Dorado's Route Craft, in which Saryuu said they are one step ahead of him and finished saying it doesn't matter. A New Challenge In the episode 39, El Dorado's main members, Toudou Heikichi and Sakamaki Togurou explained their true intentions and Second Stage Children's actions to Raimon. They told them about the Ragnarok Tournament, which consists of three matches opposing the Second Stage Children's teams to Raimon and El Dorado's ones. Later in the episode, Second Stage Children were seen in a house. Garo and Meia started fighting, while the others members and Zanark Avalonic, revealed to be Zan's captain, were watching them. Then, Saryuu Evan appeared, who made Garo and Meia stop fighting. At the end of the episode, they were seen near El Dorado's headquarters and were about to attack it. Info (GO movie) At the end of the movie, a cliffhanger was shown. Senguuji Daigo and Ishido Shuuji were seen in a place showing the God Eden. Senguuji started talking about children whose power reached a high stage so high, beyond human limits, the Second Stage Children. He said some of these children already existed in this era, and that the true goal of the Fifth Sector was to find children having a such power, as the Helper X ordered them to do. Then, he made Ishido the Holy Emperor, thus giving him the task to find such children. Navigation Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Organizations Category:Second Stage Children